the_new_totaldrama_tdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Back! Black and Back!
RiMiEg007 (stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (chris) : Last time on Total Drama Island! (chris) : The final 6 went fencing! (chris) : Duncan, Ezekiel, and Mal won! (chris) : Cody failed miserably, and Alejandro severly injured José! (chris) : José was to injured to continue, and was removed from the competition and was sent to the nearest hospital! (chris) : And Alejandro was voted out by Mal, who rigged the votes! Survivor321 has left the chat. 8:24 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Now it's time for the final 4 to duke it out in this crazy episode of TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) YOU MAY TALK (stop) (zeke) : Woo Hoo! Final 4 baby! 8:25 Ethan Oka (Mal) *sitting at Mess hall table* Tick tock. 8:25 Jakerz69 (cody) : I never thought I would make it this far! 8:25 Ethan Oka (Mal) You didnt, you got back by demand 8:25 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Neither did I Cody! 8:26 Jakerz69 (cody) : Shut up evil Mal! 8:27 Ethan Oka (Mal) Speaking of demand, where's Chef? 8:27 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Yeah! I'm hungry for some rotten food! (chef) : *outside yelling at Chris* I TOLD YOU! I WANT MY PAYCHECK! Ethan Oka has left the chat. 8:28 RiMiEg007 (chris) : *outside* And I told you it's in the mail! (chef) : *outside* GIVE IT TO ME NOW, OR I QUIT! (chris) : *gasps* You wouldn't! (chef) : *outside* TIMES UP! WHERE'S MY PAYCHECK!? (chris) : I don't have it! (chef) : *outside* THEN I QUIT! BYE BYE! (chris) : You can't quit! (chef) : I JUST DID! (chef) : *walks into the kitchen* 8:32 Jakerz69 (cody) : Hey Chef! Are you ok? 8:32 RiMiEg007 (chef) : WHY DO YOU CARE MAGGOT! Ethan Oka has joined the chat. 8:33 Jakerz69 (cody) : You seem upset 8:33 RiMiEg007 (chef) : I AM! CHRIS STIFFED ME ON MY LAST 5 PAYCHECKS! 8:33 Ethan Oka (Mal) We care... you're the only reason we dont starve! 8:34 RiMiEg007 (chef) : WELL, YOUR GONNA HAVE TO FIND A NEW CHEF, CAUSE I JUST QUIT! 8:34 Ethan Oka (Mal) *shrugs* Whatever, 8:34 RiMiEg007 (chef) : *walks out of the mess hall* (chris) : *walks into the mess hall* Hey guys (duncan) : Hello Chris! 8:36 Ethan Oka (Mal) Hey? 8:36 RiMiEg007 (chef) : Do any of you happen to know how to cook? *(chris) 8:36 Ethan Oka (Mal) *raises hand* 8:37 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Mal? You know how to cook? 8:37 Jakerz69 (cody) : That's shocking 8:38 Ethan Oka (Mal) Oh, I thought you knew everything. Who do you think cooked that cake for the party challenge? 8:38 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Oh right! (chris) : Well, can you bake an "I'm Sorry" cake for Chef? 8:39 Ethan Oka (Mal) Yeah, sure. I dont see why not. I'm only doing this so I dont starve. 8:40 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Well, who ever gets Chef to come back wins immunity and a spot in the final 3! (duncan) : That got my attention! 8:40 Jakerz69 (cody) : In that case, i can cook too! 8:41 Ethan Oka (Mal) Yeah right. What can you cook? a grilled cheese? 8:41 Jakerz69 (cody) : Actually, yeah! 8:42 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Figures 8:42 Ethan Oka (Mal) Okay, I better get points for this cake! *walks into kitchen* 8:43 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : I'm just gonna talk to Chef face to face! (zeke) : Yeah! Let me know how that goes! (duncan) : *goes to Chef's trailer* 8:44 Jakerz69 (cody) : I bet $5 that he'll get thrown into the water! 8:44 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Your on! (duncan) : *knocks on Chef's trailer* (chef) : WHAT!? (duncan) : Uhh Chef! It's Duncan! (chef) : *opens door* What do you want? (duncan) : I just want to talk! (chef) : Ha! You? Want to talk to me? Yeah right! (duncan) : Yeah I do, Chris annoys us as much as he annoys you! But you can't give him that satisfaction! He'll just replace you! (chef) : Really? (duncan) : Yeah! He just asked Mal if he knew how to cook! 8:48 Ethan Oka (Mal) *starts baking cake* 8:48 RiMiEg007 (chef) : *runs to the mess hall* (chef) : CHRIS! (chris) : Yes Chef! (chef) : Is it true your gonna replace me? (chris) : Yeah, that is, if your still quitting! (chef) : WELL, GOOD LUCK FINDING SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO WORK FOR YOU! 8:50 Ethan Oka (Mal) *walks out of kitchen* The cake is done! 8:50 RiMiEg007 (chef) : Ohhh! Cake! 8:51 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gives Zeke $5* 8:52 Ethan Oka (Mal) Yeah, Chris said this cake was for you. 8:52 RiMiEg007 (chef) : *tastes Cake* This is quite good! (chef) : I think you'll do good as the new chef! Jakerz69 has left the chat. 8:54 Ethan Oka (Mal) Aw, thanks. 8:54 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Your still quitting? 8:55 Ethan Oka (Mal) *walks outside* I'll be back! 8:55 RiMiEg007 (chef) : Yeah, Mal seems to be a good chef! 8:55 Ethan Oka (Mal) *walks to mail room* 8:56 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Chef, you shouldn't quit! Your like family... in a way! 8:56 Ethan Oka (Mal) *looks for Chris' mail box* 8:56 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *looks at Duncan in amazement* (chef) : Really Duncan? (duncan) : Yeah! This show wouldn't run without you! (zeke) : And Chris is obviously lost without you! (chris) : Hey! 8:58 Ethan Oka (Mal) *busts open chris's mailbox* 8:58 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *pulls out 5 paychecks* (duncan) : I believe these belong to you! (chris) : WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE? 8:59 Ethan Oka (Mal) I found them in your mailbox. 8:59 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : I stole them on my way to Chef's cabin! 8:59 Ethan Oka (Mal) Does that thing just not exist to you? The mailroom I mean. 8:59 RiMiEg007 (chef) : *takes the paychecks from Duncan* Ok, I'll come back! (chris) : Yes! Thank you Duncan! And yes Mal, that place is a ghost town to me! (chris) : Duncan wins immunity and a spot in the final 3! (duncan) : Yeah! (chris) : The rest of you, go vote someone off! (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY (stop) (chris) : The final 4 become the final 3! (chris) : Duncan has immunity, so he gets the first marshmallow! (duncan) : *gets up and takes a marshmallow* (chris) : The next marshmallow goes to... (chris) : is Ezekiel! (chris) : Cody and Mal, you both have votes against you! 9:05 Ethan Oka (Mal) *glares at Cody* 9:05 RiMiEg007 (chris) : BUT, i am gonna let Chef choose who should go! (chris) : So Chef,who should go home? (chef) : Hmmm! 9:06 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Gulps* 9:06 RiMiEg007 (chef) : *points at Mal* YOU! Your out! (zeke) : THIS IS BULL! 9:07 Ethan Oka (Mal) What? No! I not gonna lose! I came this close and! *gasps* (Mal) *turns into (Mike) * (Mike) *breathing heavily* I'm not losing. I'm winning this. For Zoey! She asked me to win for her! I'm not letting her down! 9:10 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Sorry Mal! Chef has spoken! 9:10 Ethan Oka (Mike) It's Mike. But, I guess.. this is how it is. 9:11 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Dock of Shame awaaits! (duncan) : See ya man! 9:12 Ethan Oka (Mike) *sigh* Bye you guys! Good Luck! 9:12 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Bye Mal- I mean Mike 9:14 Ethan Oka (Mike) Bye guys! And by the way Chef, Mal only bakes! *gets on boat of Losers* 9:14 RiMiEg007 (chef) : *Conf* I felt bad about votin off Mike, but Chris told me he'll never skip any paychecks if I eliminated him! So sorry Kid! (chris) : 4 turns to 3! Who will make it to the finale! Find out next time on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)